Jugando a la enfermera
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: 4to one-shot de Death Note. Hentai everywhere, amor puro y una actuacion de enfermera. Pareja Matt x Neko. Dejen reviews. los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata


Se ve una habitación grande con cosas anime, y mangas en una mini-biblioteca, al parecer es la habitación de una Otaku.

La cama esta revuelta, hay un bulto grande moviéndose en las sabanas, se asoma la cabeza de Neko-Chan (Autora: esa soy yo!) tenía los ojos llorosos, la nariz y parte de la cara colorada que se notaba demasiado con sus mejillas y el cuerpo pálido de la Otaku.

-E…eee…ECCHI!-Estornudo Neko- Mierda! Maldito resfriado!-

Se limpia la nariz con uno de los pañuelos usados que tenia bajo la almohada.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Matt- Pensó ella y volvió a colocarse la cabeza debajo de la sabana-Dijiste que no me contagiarías el resfriado…Me mentiste baka!- termina de pensar eso para volver a estornudar- ECCHI!-

En seguida la Otaku-Fujoshi se puso a pensar en lo que paso ayer…no podía negar que la había pasado bien haciendo reír a Matt y tratando de "curar" su resfriado.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK (Neko P.O.V)*<em>

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra, había mucho trabajo en el SPK, estaba inquieta y la razón era que Matt no estaba ahí. No sabía que le había pasado, llevábamos 2 semanas juntos, me preocupaba que no viniera al SPK._

_-Near, Mello-Los llame a los 2-Saben donde esta Matt-_

_-Está en su habitación-dijo Mello- no se sentía bien, dijo que estaba resfriado y no iba a salir-_

_-Voy a ir a ayudarlo-dije yo, me levante de mi lugar y subí al piso donde estaban las habitaciones y fui a verlo. _

_Subí a mi habitación, entre, abrí mi armario y encontré un disfraz de enfermera que me había regalado Matt para mi cumpleaños nro 17 (eso fue antes de que nos hiciéramos Novios) agarre el disfraz y me lo puse. _

_Saque un maletín de juguete de mi cama, lo abrí y le puse cosas al azar, entre ellas: unos pañuelos, unos auriculares, un perfume, un condón que escondí dentro de mi mesa de noche (quien sabe que puede pasar después).me puse un abrigo blanco sobre el disfraz simulando una bata de enfermera y Sali de mi habitación._

_Camine un poco y llegue a la habitación de Matt que estaba cerca de la de Mello. Toque la puerta, nadie me respondió, antes de pasar trate de adoptar una cara seria como hacen los médicos y entre. _

_Al entrar vi a Matt dormido en su cama, tenía un pañuelo mojado en la cabeza, estaba respirando, pero con la nariz tapada no se oía muy bien, me acerque, tome una silla y me senté delante de él. _

_-Emm-Dije-Ejem..-_

_-Eh?-Se despierta y me ve-N-Neko?-_

_-Buenas tardes-Dije yo tratando de no reír- me llamo Neko..eee…Enfermera Neko, en que puedo ayudarlo?-_

_Matt se estaba riendo con lo que acababa de decir._

_-Neko…-Dijo el-Que estás haciendo?-_

_-No-Dije yo callándolo-Llámame Enfermera Neko-_

_-Está bien-Se acomoda un poco-Enfermera Neko…serias tan amable de traerme agua? Tengo sed-_

_-Bien-dije yo, me levante y a los 5 minutos volvi con un vaso con agua, se lo di a Matt y empezó a tomar._

_-Bueno, empezamos con la revisión?-Pregunte yo_

_-Claro-dijo Matt dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche_

_-Bien, vamos a empezar escuchando la respiración y los latidos del corazón-Dije yo colocándome los auriculares que saque del maletín_

_Matt se levanto, puse uno de los auriculares debajo de la camisa, escuche su respiración, empezó a toser. _

_-Uh-Dije yo-Esto es grave-_

_Abrí de nuevo el maletín, saque el perfume. _

_-Póngase esto-señale el perfume- 2 o 3 veces por semana- _

_Matt empezaba a reírse cada vez más alto por mi "Actuación" de enfermera._

_-A ver…-Empeze a ponerme nerviosa y a sonrojarme-Acuéstate que quiero ver si te duele algo- _

_Matt me hizo caso y se volvió a acostar en la cama, mire hacia abajo, apoye la mano en el pecho oprimiendo un poco._

_-Te duele?-pregunte, lo vi y negó con la cabeza, seguí bajando un poco mas y oprimí- Ahí te duele?-_

_Otra vez negó con la cabeza, baje mas hasta llegar a donde no debería apoyar la mano y la retire. _

_-Ahí…-dijo Matt con la voz apenas audible-Ahí me duele- _

_-Eh?-Dije yo y volví a apoyar en "esa zona"-Ahí te duele?-Mi tono de voz cambio de serio a uno más sexy-Acaso te excita que yo me ponga este disfraz de enfermera?-_

_-C-Creo que si-Me dijo el-Que puedo hacer?-_

_-No te preocupes-dije yo, me saque el abrigo y me subí encima de él-Yo me voy a encargar de todo, relájate- acto seguido le di un beso_

_-No!-Me empuja un poco-No me beses, estoy resfriado-_

_-No importa-Dije yo-No me importa, estoy contigo, después de todo te voy a curar no?-_

_-Cierto-Asiente-Te prometo que no te voy a contagiar el resfriado-_

_Volvi a besarlo, esta vez el beso fue más pasional, empeze a bajar la mano, desabroche el jean de Matt, metí la mano debajo de la ropa interior y empeze a tocar "esa zona"_

_-Aaah-Se separa-N-Neko!-_

_-Qué pasa? Me detengo?-Pregunte_

_-No…se siente raro, pero a la vez se siente bien…continua-Dijo él._

_Seguí con mi trabajo, al principio iba despacio, después vi que me pedía que acelerara el ritmo, me preocupe pero no me importo, Matt termina de quitarse los jeans, yo aproveche para seguir masturbándolo. _

_-Aaah…Aaah-cierra los ojos-N-Neko!-_

_-M-Matt-Dije yo a punto de excitarme con solo hacer "eso"_

_-N-Neko…Aaah…Neko-Dijo el_

_Empeze a ir cada vez más rápido, Matt empezó a gemir, esta vez más fuerte y más alto. _

_-N-Ne-Neko…-dijo entre gemidos-Y-Ya no puedo…Aaah…mas m-me vengo!-_

_Termino de decir eso para venirse en mi mano, mire mi mano manchada. _

_-Lo siento Neko-Estaba avergonzado_

_-No hay problema-dije yo, agarre un pañuelo y me limpio la mano- estas mejor?-_

_-Un poco-dijo el-Quiero hacer algo mas…-_

_-Como qué?-Dije yo divertida, sentí que me hablaban en el oído. _

_-Quiero…-Dijo Matt en mi oído-Quiero que tengamos sexo-_

_-NYAN?!-Dije yo-Estas resfriado…no quiero que te pase nada-_

_-Por favor Neko-Insistió mirándome con una carita de perro triste, no le puedo decir que no a esa carita tan adorable, esa carita que usa a veces cuando Mello se enoja con el por una estupidez o porque quiere pedirle algo. _

_-Está bien-Dije yo_

_Me quite la ropa interior que tenia debajo de la falda de mi disfraz de enfermera (Como odio los disfraces con faldas) abrí otra vez el maletín y saque un condón, lo puse en el miembro erecto de mi novio._

_-Bueno…-Tome aire-Aquí voy-_

_Empeze a autopenetrarme,al principio me dolió y eso que no era mi 1era vez. Pero aun así no estaba acostumbrada del todo, me moví despacio ayudada por mis rodillas. _

_-Nnngh…-Dije yo-M-Matt…se siente bien-_

_-N-Neko-Dijo el-Aaaah, d-déjame seguir-_

_-N-no-Respondí aumentando el ritmo de la penetración-AAAAH!..aaah…-_

_-Suficiente-dijo Matt, Sali de adentro suyo, me acostó en la cama quedando encima mio-Me toca a mí-_

_Me beso y yo correspondí con gusto, volvió a penetrarme, esta vez lo hizo más fuerte y más rápido que las otras veces._

_-AAAAH-Grite-MATT! S-Se siente bien-_

_-Neko-Gimio el-Aaah…N-Neko…Aaah-_

_Seguia aumentando la velocidad en las penetraciones, tocando de vez en cuando mi punto G._

_-AAAH!-Dije yo-S-Si! Justo ahí…Aaah-_

_-N-Nekoo-Su respiración se oía entrecortada por tanto movimiento-Neko…Me-Me voy a correr otra vez-_

_-Yo igual-Respondí-Aaah…-_

_-AAAAAAAH!-Y así llegamos juntos al clímax, Matt salió de mí, yo me acerque a gatas y me acosté al lado de él._

_-Matt-Dije yo-Te amo-_

_-Yo tambien Neko-Dijo el-Gracias por curarme-_

_-D-De nada- y me quedo dormida siendo abrazada por Matt. _

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-Matty No Baka-Dijo la Otaku aun sonándose la nariz con los pañuelos –Porque te creí semejante mentira?-

Escucha la puerta abrirse, saca la sabana de la cama y era Matt, entraba con algo para comer y una botella de jugo.

-Neko, te traje la comida-dijo el-Levántate-

-No puedo moverme-Dijo avergonzada-Ecchi!-estornuda

-Vamos, haz el intento vaga-Dijo el dejando las cosas en la mesa de noche.

Se levanta, quedando sentada en la cama, sintió un dolor punzante en mi espalda.

-Nya!-Gimió adolorida-no voy a poder moverme bien en mucho tiempo…-

-No exageres-Dijo él y se ríe

-Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE FUE LA CULPA EH?-Dijo enojada

-Pueees…-Se puso a pensar y dijo-Tuya…pero gracias a ti me cure-

Dicho eso se levanto y se fue de la habitación riéndose.

-MALDITO! ME VOY A VENGAR-Grito ella, estaba por irse a dormir un rato mas de no ser porque tuvo que ir al baño a solucionar "Cierto problema".


End file.
